Memoirs of Celia's Son
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Recorded thoughts and feelings of Celia's son, Link, in Forgetmenot Valley. He's already grown up quite a bit, and he aspiries to become an adventurer wanting to leave his home behind.


"Yah! Hyah! Guh! Saah! Hiyaaah! HAAAA!"

A young man with brown cowlick hair recklessly hacked away at the grass behind the Crimson Cock barn with his trusty scythe. He wore a white t-shirt with light blue jeans and green sneakers. He also wore red and black gloves, and a red bandana around his neck,

Suddenly, he lifted his tool high in the air.

"I am Link, valiant son of Gavin and Celia, and I swear to defend Forget-Me-Not Valley with the Holy Scythe handed down to me by the artisan Gustava! You dare challenge me, villainous scum! Have at thee!" He proclaimed to the heavens.

Focusing on one patch of grass, he held his scythe in a striking position and concentrated with all his might.

"HYAAAAAGHHHH!"

The force of his swing so strong, he ended up slicing all the grass around him as well as his intended target.

"Haha! The Spinning Blade technique with a scythe! How cool is that!" he cried with great pride.

"Link, honey! It's sunset! Time to come in now!" A kindly woman with long brown hair in a green shirt and black dress called out to the boy.

"Coming, Mom!" Link called back. He took his scythe as he hopped over the fence and made the short walk to his house.

The woman laughed heartily. "Link, sweetie, are you having more fantasies about being a great hero? People could probably hear your battle cries all the way from the Villa!"

Link had a cheerful grin on his face. "I hope so... I want to make sure Miss Lumina is aware of my strength! Maybe one day, I could protect her from an ominous evil and..."

The woman laughed again. "Dad and Gustava must be telling you too many stories again, huh? Well, at least I'm proud to raise such a lively boy!"

"And I hope they don't stop! I really love listening to Dad's fantasy novels, and Gustava always sets the mood with his ballads on guitar! I feel... invigorated by it all!" Link cried.

"Just don't get too carried away..." Link's mother grinned. "Your imagination's just so powerful sometimes! I don't even know if it'll be safe to keep you working in the farm!"

"I guess... that's why drawing and painting relaxes me. I can think of so many monsters and characters, I hope one day I can think of a story for them!" Link cried.

"Paintings... like that princess that looks suspiciously like Miss Lumina?" Link's Mom teased.

Link blushed. "Hah... strange how my mind works sometimes!"

"Isn't she a little... old for you?" Link's Mom continued in her taunting tone.

"I'm... not a boy anymore" Link answered in frustration.

"I suppose that's right. You've been growing really fast as of late. I also see that you've taken a sudden interest in writing. Since you've been working so hard, I've actually got a surprise for you inside!" Link's Mom said.

"Really? Okay then, I'll bite" Link shrugged.

Link walked inside his home and left his scythe hanging at the side. His mother than took something from a shelf and hid it behind her.

"Wanna take a guess?" Link's Mom asked, daring an answer out of her son.

"Uh... a shield to go along with my scythe? The stump shield I cut out is starting to splinter, so maybe I could carry around something more feasible!" Link answered.

"Wrong!" She shouted. She then handed her son an unlabeled book.

"Another book? But... it doesn't have any writing on the cover" Link pointed out.

"No! No! Look inside!" Link's Mom insisted.

Excitedly, Link flipped through the many pages of his new book, only to find them empty.

"Hey! What gives?" Link complains.

"It's a journal!" Link's Mom grinned. "You write in any thoughts you feel would be fun to go back and read sometime in the future. It's your record book on your personal life, sweetie."

"Hmm... something to keep my thoughts in? Wouldn't it be dangerous to write in any secrets?" Link asked.

"Well, I suppose so... but maybe a cleaver boy like you could make up a code or language to confuse anyone who could intercept it" Link's Mom suggested.

"Or... I could use illegible handwriting! If I pull it if right, even a Doctor will have a hard time understanding it!" Link cheered.

Link's Mom laughed again from amusement of her son's excitement. "I suppose so. Well, it's already too late to go out. You can use this as your first night to write some stuff down."

Link pondered for a minute. He then spotted a nearby pen and snatched it from its resting place. "I'll do it!" he shouted.

He then headed straight for his room and into bed to begin the first of many diary entries. Since he had a lot on his mind from childhood, his first entry could be pretty big.

Not too far away, Link's mom watched her son with gentle eyes.

"He's certainly a lot like his father. He's earnest, energetic, and always willing to lend a hand. He's grown up into such a fine young man, too! I don't know if he'll decide to keep the farm alive as life goes on, though. He clearly has his own path he wants to follow, and I don't want to stand in his way. We've had such an interesting time since he came into our lives, and I'm sure he'll bring that same pleasure to whoever he will come cross when he finally strikes out on his own"

After a long silence, Link's mom gave a long, deep sigh. "I'll... miss him when that time comes..."

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Celia, I'm home!" A middle-aged man cried out as he made his way into the house. He bore a a strong resemblance to Link, almost looking like an older version, except with more bangs and really spiky hair.

"Gavin, darling!" Link's Mom cried out as she ran into her husband's arms.

**Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life**

**Memoirs of Celia's Son**

_Fall 2_

_Well, hello! My name is Link, son of Forget-Me-Not Valley's proud farming couple, Gavin and Celia. For the last couple of years, I've helped out at the farm, and some have suspected me to succeed my Dad as the next generation rancher/farmer, but I've been having doubts toward that ever since I started getting into my imagination more._

_You see, as a child, Dad used to read all these exciting epics to me about Swords, Sorcery, and slaying evil creatures. He also took me on frequent visits to the local musician Gustava, where the guitar strummer told me even more stories when playing music that really captures the feel of an adventure! Also, I don't really understand how this influenced me, but whenever I see that sculptor, Cody, I get this impression of a mighty warrior from him. I guess it's the muscles._

_So yeah, for a while now, I've been great friends with Gustava and Cody. Of course, there are other people I've shared some fun times with in the village._

_The old guys who work the fireworks for one thing. They may be two of the longest living guys in the valley, but they still act really immature, which can be funny. The two of them have a whole lot of fun messing around with their fireworks, but especially when they had me around. Mom and Dad were a little worried their mischievous nature would rub off on me with the time I spent with them, but I managed to keep myself well behaved. Maybe it's because of all the times the old guys nearly hurt themselves in their work._

_Next was that playboy named Rock. I don't really understand his type all that well, but he always enjoyed showing me around the village when Dad was busy. His showy attitude always amused, especially when he would challenge Dad to the occasional drinking contest. Dad would always loose on purpose, just to see Rock acting all goofy. I always loved those moments._

_There were some people that assumed that I was friend with Hugh, since he was pretty close to my age, but we rarely talked at all. Sure, he would give me the occasional greeting, but his offers to join him in his workouts always bothered me. I know I can be pretty physical at times, but I thought typical exercise was just boring. I guess I'm a feel a little guilty that he doesn't have any friends other than his dad, but they do get along great, so it's fine for him._

_Speaking of his parents, his father Wally is am uber fitness freak. Dad looks really agitated around him, whenever he brags on and on about all of his fitness awards, so I guess "like father, like son" huh? Still, it's pretty funny how Dad can always sell sashimi to him at the highest prices, and he never complains. Wally must really love his sashimi to pay those prices, then!_

_There's also Hugh's Mom, Auntie Chris. Ever since the first time she gave me her first prediction as a fortune teller, Auntie Chris and I have been pretty close. She's always so energetic and sociable, so hanging out with her is usually a blast! She's aged quite a bit now, but you can't tell! Auntie Chris' face still looks so young despite her aging, and her red hair, which should start turning grey, is becoming a really light blonde. It's really strange. I checked myself to make sure she wasn't dying her hair or wearing makeup, but her face looked the same when I watched her wash her face in secret. She even showed me some of her hair from the roots... it was ALL light blonde! I was always curious about her preserved youth and health, but all she told me was that it was a secret... and in part thanks to exercise. I would assume she had to exercise quite a bit too, assuming she's his wife. Whatever. She's WAAYYY more fun than her crazy husband!_

_Kate's family, the people that moved in a while go, look very dysfunctional. Kate herself acts really whiny and crazy, so I always stayed away from them. 'Nuff said._

_From time to time, Dad used to take me Daryl's place. He was... a self-proclaimed scientist with a nifty whit coat, but he freaked me out. After what I saw there, I never went to that place again, fearing it might blow up while I'm there. I REALLY don't want to go that way._

_The elderly Doctor always seems busy, so I rarely go to him. His patient, the perpetually grumpy old geezer Galen never wants to be bothered for his own reasons, so it only gives me less of a reason to make a visit. I guess his reason is feasible, since he'll have to live out the rest of his days without his wife by his side. I never saw Nina, since she died sometime before my birth, but I heard she was the ideal Grandmother. Considering their ages, I'm surprised they're both still around. They both have a bunch of liver spots! It's... disturbing!_

_Professor Carter and Flora had a pretty big hand in developing my adventurous spirit. They're two archeologist buffs, and I always find the time to make it to their dig site and gather a few artifacts to study and sell. Flora always puts on a supportive front for the pondering Professor. Despite her airy ways, she actually sounds smart enough to be an archeology major. To be honest, I had first thought Professor Carter kept Flora around for her looks, but... well, she's been ample help to all of us. My enthusiasm and talent must've really impressed the Professor, because I once saw him approach my Dad in the Blue Bar, and even ask if I could become his personal ward! I... I'm really not sure what to think about it. I've always been around the sight without Dad looking out for me, but he sounded like he was going to give me some serious tutoring on the matter! Dad decided to leave the decision to me, but I only agreed to do so on a part-time basis. There was a whole lot more I wanted to do than archeology, even if it is pretty interesting most of the time._

_In the mornings, Mom would sometimes ask me to get some things from Vesta's Farm. This place is really important to her, since she was raised here for a while. Vesta herself is really pushy, but also nurturing as well. I don't really understand how Mom managed to remain her sweet self after living with this lady for part of her life. Some people in the village were secretly afraid that some of Vesta's pushy attitude would rub off on her, too! Ah, that would be horrible! I understand Vesta means well, but having someone like her as my Mom... that's a whole lot more than I could ever handle! I'd probably be afraid for the rest of my life, fearing that she could be around when I least suspect it! Thank you for still being yourself, Mom!_

_Marlin, the other guy used to be Mom's fiancée. His personality is a little rough, and way more dull. He just hangs around the farm like a bum, doing occasional work for his boss. I really don't understand why Vesta would enforce this kind of marriage. Marlin is... well, I can't imagine him to be anybody's dad._

_Tim and Ruby of the Inn would tell me even more stories, this time about their actually travels. It only increased my desire to journey beyond. The outside world sounds so exciting, and I just want to explore it all and fight the injustices along the way with my Scythe of righteousness! Anyway, Tim always likes to be the eater of this couple while Ruby is the dedicated cook. I guess they're perfect for each other, huh? What impresses me is that Tim can expertly analyze ANYONE'S cooking! Auntie Chris', Vesta's, Dad's, it doesn't matter! He'll know all the ingredients in food, and even throw in some suggestions to the cook to help them improve. Ruby is always so jolly when she cooks and talks, everybody gets along with her easily. She always carries around this secret spice she brags about, but of course, she never reveals its secrets. What would be the point in calling it secret, then?_

_Griffin's own style of guitar playing always draws me into the Blue Bar, where that flirtatious Muffy would wait on incoming customers as well. His brand of guitar can be pretty calming as well, but the cowboy feeling in his playing also sends an inner fire in my heart. I can't really explain how it works that way, but that's just how it is. Out of everyone in the valley, trusty Griffin appealed to me as the wisest man around, even outdoing the experience of the elders! He would always leave me a peace of his worldly advice as I would finish listening to his music._

_And Muffy? Well, I heard at point that she was the liveliest and sociable character in Forget-Me-Not Valley, but from the point I met her, she seems more... reserved. I would sometimes see her looking out towards the ocean with regret in her eyes. The sadness... reminds me of someone I think to be really special to me. From what I've heard, Muffy became way more contemplative since Dad married Mom. Maybe Muffy... no, I think bringing up that possibility would be too upsetting. I should probably not even think about it again._

_Someone I really admired growing up was the aloof stranger that always walked around with all the free time she had. That would be Nami! She... was always this really smart, cool person to me, and I'm just thankful that she would actually spend some time with me! I always used to call her Sis whenever we talked. She seemed annoyed at this at first, but then she actually grinned at the idea. "Sis, huh? That's actually starting sound pretty catchy, Kid!" That's what she said when she first approved. Since she always shared with me how much ancient civilizations interested her, so I would always gave her at least one object from my dig for her to look at. It always made her happy, and she would even say how "charming" I am like my Dad. Sure, Mom and Dad got along great, but it seemed Nami had a more interesting history with them. She was very rough around him at first, but they quickly became the best of friends somewhere down the line. I don't know what it would actually be like to have Nami for a Mom. I'm actually kinda frightened of how motherhood would affect her mentality. Anyway, being the only child of the family, I thought it would've been cool to have an actual older sister like Nami! I used to say that all the time since the two of us hung out, but I guess it must be a silly thought, thinking back to it. The original Nami is good enough for me. She has this cool attitude, and yet she's a really deep, intelligent woman. That's what I really like about her! I personally hope "Sis" never changes!_

_Finally, there are the residents of Romani's Villa. It's such a huge place with a bunch of cats! They're always just so cute, so I can never resist petting them when I have the chance. Romani herself is really compassionate, if overzealous at times. She tries to do her best at looking out for her family, but she can become demanding. Not in the scary "Vesta" way, but in her own little way as the head of a wealthy villa. I can see where she can be coming from, but I wish she wasn't so harsh sometimes because... because... I think she's secretly hurting... her..._

_Also in the Villa is the personal butler, Sebastian. Despite being a bit stiff, he's probably the greatest old person ever! I really enjoy the art he does in his spare time, and he would be one of the best sources of great personal stories around! He may have chosen his life as a butler, but he's had a LOT of exciting experiences! Ahh... I'm just brimming with thoughts of seeing the outside world when I think of what he has to say! I don't know about the buttler part, but I guess he may be one of the people I want to grow up to be like! He seems... so cultured... and ... I just want to see for myself what he saw! He's always so kind and courteous to anyone he meets, but he acts really excited to see me. I guess he's proud to have an admirer like me around, and he always asks me what I've seen at the digging site, so I would tell him everything each day, and he would smile and tell me a little more about the ancient civilizations that he knew. I think Nami would enjoy being with this old fogey as much as I do. I think it would be interesting to see where conversations would wind up between these two._

_At last, there's the one I like the most... Miss Lumina... the one I would sometimes think of as my princess. It's disheartening... to see the big age gap between us. She's one of the younger people in the village. Why does she have to be so beautiful, so lovely... and yet, still so much older than I am? It's... a barrier I've despised for the longest time, especially when I know how much she's in pain. She has to turn to Dad for comfort, and she always sees me as a child. It... it upsets me so much. Why am I being kept from truly supporting her like this? Why can't I be with her? _

_Miss Lumina... she... lost her parents so early, so Romani had to take her in, raising her as a granddaughter and insisting that she practiced the piano. I always try to catch her playing piano everyday, at least once. It's so beautiful, yet so sad... always so sad. Is it her parents? Is it her Grandma's strive for her perfection? Is it... her loneliness? Mom and Dad always say how cute it is that I have a "crush" on her, and yet, I am always forced to deal with the sadness she secretly feels, and I keep it to myself as well. She's so kind. She's so dedicated. But she's sad, and she's just... so limited in who she can ultimately turn to. I... want to be the one to comfort her, but I'll always be a child to her. But that's why I have to become a man sooner, so she can accept me. So she doesn't have to be alone anymore. I can't stand how much she has to keep to herself. One as pure and beautiful as her doesn't deserve to suffer. I want to hear her play a happy melody one day, if her piano can still somehow give her joy. I feel so guilty.. I think I may actually love her piano playing the most out of all the music in the valley, and yet, it stems from her sorrow. She's not strong like Nami. She doesn't have someone she can truly be close to, like how Mom and Dad are. She's starting to remind me of how Muffy was on those silent nights on the beach, but worse. I keep saying it over and over again. I keep writing it over and over again, but I can't stand Miss Lumina being so lonely. There's got to be something I can do for her. There has to be something I can do for her... as a man. As long as I'm alive and can still be close to her, I won't let Miss Lumina stay in her hidden sorrow forever! I... HAVE to help her! I just have to! Because... because I know I love her! It's not a silly crush... or some pathetic extension of "like", but a true love that I've yearned to express to her for the longest time! Forget our age difference! I love Miss Lumina with all my heart!_

_There! Ha! I wrote it! I finally wrote it! All my anguish, all my pain... everything I felt for her! Even my love! I feel... different, better somehow. Why is that? Does putting it all out on writing actually help, somehow? Hahahaha... I... hope Miss Lumina has one of these journal thingies, than. It should help her out until I find a way to make my way into her life. That... could still take a while, however._

_The funny thing is, people say how much I'm like both my parents, not in just looks. They keep saying how hardworking and compassionate like them. They also see how skilled I am at farming, like the two of them. Mom and Dad definitely are "two peas in a pod" as they say, and now they have me. I guess, seeing the two of them so happy together makes me feel even better about being their son. I understand that feeling myself, but at least it's special. They were lucky enough to find their special happiness together. I hope they can live together like that for the rest of their lives, and yet... I have the strongest feeling in my gut that something bad i's going to happen in the future. I... don't know what to think about this. I can't really do so much for them except for what I've been doing right now. They love me. They're proud of me. They're my friends. I... don't know what to do if this disaster ever occurred. I'm too afraid to even write it down, or it may confirm this truth. But, again, I'm glad I'm their son. I'm glad to be a significant part of this union they sure. I am truly thankful for their kindness, and I will try to keep their legacy of compassionate alive, even as I separate from them and travel the world as an explorer, adventurer, and passionate artist. _

_That's it. This could be very risky, but maybe it's worth it. One day, when I work up the courage, when I know for sure that I'm man, I'll approach Miss Lumina, and ask that she travel the world with me. She must feel even more confined than In this small valley, so there's maybe a chance that she'll say yes. I at least, hope she'll say yes. I don't have to go so far as to marry her. Just... being able to spend that time with her would be worth it. And maybe... she'll finally find the happiness she's been denied for so long in her life. I want to give that to her, and maybe this journey will be the best way to do it._

_I'll... write it just one more time. I love Miss Lumina with all my heart._

_There's something special about saying those exact words, even if it's in writing._

_I'm glad to do this for some reason. I actually thought I lived a pretty dull life in this small valley, but it turns out I have many people in here I'm grateful to know. They've helped raise me to become the kind of person I am today, and ironically, it might be their fault that I want to leave so badly. I feel sorry for them at the same time, that their efforts to take care of me wrought this sudden desire. But... I won't let their memory be in vein. I'll carry the memories with me wherever I go... especially in this little journal._

_Well, I guess I'll be leaving sometime if I want to gain more experiences. I don't know when that'll be, but when that time finally comes, and hopefully with Miss Lumina by my side, I will be carrying it with me, writing more and more experiences I can look on one day. Maybe in the future, I'll be like Sebastian when I'm old. Perhaps everything Nami taught me will be of great use in my travels. I might even become a hero out there, wielding my trusty scythe against the servants of darkness! If my greatest wishes come true... than maybe, just maybe... Miss Lumina will return my love for her, and she'll longer have to be so sad._

_That's it. No more for now. I was just writing all of this to catch up. It's getting late, anyway, and there'll always be more to write in the future. I should remember to thank Mom for this tomorrow. I'm sure she'll really love the gratitude. Well, Good night._

_- Link_

_Aspiring Adventure/Artist_


End file.
